1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a device and a method of transmitting data in a moving picture experts group (MPEG) media transport (MMT) format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of multimedia content has rapidly been increasing, and accordingly, the transmission of multimedia content via a device has also been rapidly increasing.
Since there are many cases where multimedia content complies with a moving picture experts group (MPEG) standard, MPEG-related technologies have advanced. Thus, MPEG-H, a next-generation multimedia coding representation and multiplexing transfer standard, has been prepared recently.
Additionally, as content is more frequently used, there are many cases where a plurality of pieces of content are used.
Even though technologies related to MPEG are constantly advancing, a technology of processing a plurality of pieces of content at the same time has not advanced to perform an MPEG media transport (MMT) protocol, a standard for MPEG transport stream (TS).